creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hidinginether
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Hidinginether page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- LOLSKELETONS (Talk) 20:19, March 2, 2013 PLEASE BE AWARE: You have been given an automatic 1 day block from editing because you have not updated the with your new story/stories. This has become a MAJOR problem, and seeing as ALL THE RULES AND REGULATIONS are posted to your talk page as soon as you edit a page (AND I KNOW YOU GET NOTIFICATION OF THIS), there is no logical excuse not to have updated it. See and two for more information. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 09:20, July 7, 2013 (UTC) RE: More Stories Hey, I have two others: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Hebrews_13:2 Which is probably my weakest story. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Missing_Teeth ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 22:15, January 18, 2014 (UTC) RE: 3:00 All right. I'm really tired, so this is going to be pretty choppy and hopefully will make sense. The biggest problem is the premise. It feels really generic. The little bits of humor aren't bad, but if you were trying to go for creepy/scary/disturbing/whatever, any kind of serious vibe then they really detract. In a different kind of story they might work well. There's a lot of tense confusion. At least, that's the way it seems. Switching between past and present. In the beginning, it would have been nice to see some of the character's deterioration at work. Some awkward phrasing, such as "But before I could trod sleepily upstairs." I would suggest streamlining and simplifying your writing. Drop unnecessary words and phrases. There's not too many, but also drop details that don't add anything. The Quake bit is a good example of this. You might consider getting rid of transitional phrases ("time for bed" or "not long after", etc) to make the changes harsher, to illustrate a kind of fractured mind. Most of this is probably just rust. You said you haven't written for awhile. Just the basic things to remember: write tightly, watch your tenses, maintain a consistent tone. If anything is confusing or I completely misunderstood what you wanted me to do, just let me know. ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 17:50, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Good day. Hearing that someone had been following really made me feel quite good, I gotta say haha. So thanks, and I'm glad you show an interest in my RR blog! Unfortunately I'm no longer an active editor here, so the thought of doing an RR blog kinda slipped my mind, to be perfectly honest. However, I can remember the stories that I was going to post in the March blog, and they were as follows: Ickbarr Bigelsteine The Bedtime series The Senior Year series There was another story but I can't quite remember what it was. Sorry about that, but there's more than enough content there to keep you satisfied! Thank you for your interests and I hope you enjoy these stories as much as I did :) - 21:12, March 9, 2014 (UTC)